Catching Lightning
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: Ginny and Jamie have been in love with each other for a while, but neither knew it. When they finally come out, some feelings get hurt and some friendships are put to the test, but these two are gonna be together no matter what anyone says. GWxOC R&R!


Catching Lightning

_**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first femmeslash story, so please go easy on me. I was reading a story called The Path to True Love by a very good author by the name of JeremysPrincess, and it happens to be a threesome story between Sirius, Remus and Hermione. As I was reading, something hit me…..I had yet to write a femmeslash story, so I immediately was inspired. This is between my OC Jamie and a little redhead by the name of Ginevra Weasley. I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? **_

_**- High School Musical 3, "Can I Have This Dance?"**_

Chapter 1: Together

Ginny's P.O.V.

- - - - - - - -

Hi everyone, I'm Ginevra Molly Weasley, or Ginny for short, and I'm currently a 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here to tell you my story……..well, _our _story. (You'll soon find out who the other person is)

See, the reason I'm telling this story is because I'm in love……and it's the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. She's the reason I live, the reason I breathe…………….

Yes, I said _she_. It's a she……I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, am in love……with another girl. Well, she's not exactly a girl; _I'm _still technically a girl. She's…….she's a woman.

Everything about her screams woman…..the grace of her walk, the swell of her breasts, the curve of her hips….she's just….flawless. There's no other word for her. Honestly, I think I've always been in love with her…..I just never fully realized it.

Suddenly, the portrait to the common room opened and my brother Ronald came stumbling in, followed by Harry Potter and……her, the woman of my dreams, their other best friend and my best female friend, Jamie McGinnis.

I really couldn't help but gawk at her; she was stunning. Long, flowing ebony hair that looked as smooth as silk, slightly pouting, full, kissable lips…..her eyes were the color of the bluest, purest ocean, and I could only look into them but for so long before drowning in them. She had the sexiest body ever and curves in all the right places; you really have no idea how long I've been wanting to kiss her whole body, from top to bottom.

Jamie looked up and saw me, and she smiled and started making her way over to where I was sitting, Ron and Harry following behind her. I knew, on the outside, that I was playing it cool, even as she sat next to me, but on the inside I was totally gone. Every time I was around her, she had that effect on me; I'd find myself going off in my own little world where we were the only people, and she was doing things to me that I had never even dreamed of. Then, she would say something to me and my little bubble would burst and I would be brought back to earth.

She said, "Hey, Gin. What's up?" and I smiled and said, "Hey, Ami. How's 7th year going so far?" She sighed and stretched out on the couch, swinging her feet up and resting her head in my lap, and my hand immediately went to her hair and started stroking it and running my fingers through it; this was usual with us. Since we were best friends, we were extremely comfortable around each other and we touched each other like this all the time.

She then said, "Merlin, Gin! No one told us 7th year would be this hard! I mean, it's just started and we've already got truckloads of homework" and I laughed and said, "Well, I'm pretty smart and I've been studying ahead for my 7th year; if you ever need help with anything, just come to me" and I winked at her, making her chuckle and say, "Merlin, I love you, Gin. Where have you been all my life?" and we both laughed at that, even though on the inside I was saying, _' I've been right under your nose, just waiting for you to wake up and fall for me.'_

Ron then said, "Thanks, Gin-Gin. You're the best" and I snapped my gaze to him and glowered, saying angrily, "I wasn't talking to you, you prat, I was talking to Ami…..and DO NOT call me Gin-Gin…..remember, I know you're embarrassing nickname from Lavender……….._Won-Won_" and he went red and cleared his throat loudly, looking away while Harry sniggered. I looked at Harry and said, "And what are you laughing at, Mr. Potter? Or should I call you what your little Moon-child calls you……."my British Adonis"?" Harry turned as red as my hair and spluttered incoherently before turning to Ron and saying, "I'm just, uh……gonna go up to the dorm. Wanna come and play a game of Wizard's Chess?" and Ron, sniggering slightly, said, "Yeah, sure……my British Adonis" and Harry threw a punch at Ron, who ducked it, and he said, "Nose down, you git." They both ran up the stairs and out of sight while me and Jamie laughed at the pair of them.

I then looked down at my angel and said, "So, Ami, how come you don't have a special guy in your life?" and she looked up at me, then she sighed and sat up. She then bit her lip and said, "Gin, can I tell you something?" and I put my hand on top of hers and said, "You know you can tell me anything, Ami. What's on your mind?" She then said, "Well, when I turned thirteen, I noticed that I was…….different" and I said, "Different…how?"

She said, "I kind of…….oh, what's the saying? I kinda……bat for the other team" and my eyes widened as I realized what she was telling me. She took in my expression and nodded, saying, "Yeah. I'm a lesbian." When I didn't say anything, she said, "I know, it's horrible, isn't it? You probably think I'm a freak, too. I'm so embarrassed…."and she got up to leave, but I grabbed her hand and said, "Wait. I don't think it's horrible, and I don't think you're a freak, Ami. I'm glad you told me….am I the first person you've come out to?" She said, "As far as my friends go, yeah…..I've always been too scared to tell Harry and Ron. I told my parents, and they weren't angry at me like I thought they'd be. My dad even went so far as to say that as long as I was happy, then that was all that mattered, and if it happened that I loved women, he would support me." I said, "So, got you're pretty eyes on any special girl?" and she glanced at me briefly, smiled shyly and said, "Maybe." At that word and the glance, a billow of hope rose in my chest, and I decided to do a bit more investigating, so I said, "Come on, Ami, tell me! Who is it?"

She stood and tried to avoid telling me by blabbering about nothing, and she said, "I've always loved the Gryffindor colors, you know that? The scarlet and gold go together so well….." and I stood and advanced on her, saying playfully, "Don't try to change the subject, Ami. I'm gonna make you tell me."

She grinned and said, "Oh, yeah? How?" and I smiled and said, "I know your weakness, sweetie" and Jamie's eyes widened. She started to back up a bit more as I advanced on her, and she said, "No, Gin, please! Not that……..anything but that!" and I lunged for her suddenly, making her yelp and turn around, running up the stairs and to the dorms. I chased after her and cornered her in our dorm, and she shrunk away from me, saying, "Ginevra Weasley, don't you dare!" I pounced on her and we fell onto my bed, and before she could catch her breath she shrieked as I started tickling her ruthlessly.

I was desperate to get the truth out of her, so I continued to tickle her to death, waiting for her to finally give in and tell me. I said, over her giggles and pleas, "Come on, Ami, tell me! I won't stop until you do" and she squirmed and thrashed under me, trying to throw me off of her as I tickled the living daylights out of her. She then poked me in my side, making me squeal and lose my focus, and she flipped over so I was under her and then she started tickling me back, making me laugh. We had a mini tickle fight, rolling around on my bed and trying to get the other to give up; unfortunately, I lost, because she held one of my arms down above my head and tickled my underarm (which just so happened to be my major tickle spot), and I laughed even harder and finally yelled out, "Okay, OKAY! I GIVE! You win!"

She released my arm and we stopped to catch our breaths; she was hovering over me, supporting herself on both of her hands and looking down at me while her long hair formed a curtain around our faces. I finally caught my breath and, looking up at her, my body went on autopilot and I found my hand reaching up to tuck one side of her hair behind her ear lovingly as I stared into her eyes.

Her breath hitched, and as my hand came down to stroke her cheek, she leaned into my touch, her eyelids fluttering softly. I heard her sigh, and her eyes opened, letting me see that they had gotten darker and her pupils were dilated slightly. She then said softly, "Ginny……" and a jolt of arousal shot straight to my pussy, making me moan softly. Good Gods, what was this woman doing to me? She had only whispered my name, and I almost had an orgasm…….Sweet Merlin, I love her.

I couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down, crushing my lips to hers. As our mouths moved aggressively over each others, she moaned out, in between kisses, "Ginny…….." then she said those three words, the words I had been waiting to hear ever since my 4th year: "I love you."

I pulled away from her and, breathing heavily, I said, "Wait, did you just say what I think you did?" and she nodded and smiled at me, smoothing her thumb over my lips softly. She then said again, "I love you, Ginevra Weasley" and I smiled and laughed at the same time, saying, "For how long?" She said, "Ever since I was fourteen and you were thirteen. I'd find myself thinking about you more and more, more than it was appropriate to think about a best friend…..I'd have dreams about you….you were in my heart every waking moment. One day, you had leaned into me to give me a small, "friendly" peck on the lips, you know, like we always do? And when you left, I touched my lips and wished that you hadn't stopped kissing me….that's when I realized that I was in love with you."

I smiled and said, "I've loved you ever since I first met you, Ami……only, it didn't really register until summer before my 4th year" and she said, "But, I thought you were in love with Harry?" and I shook my head, saying, "Uh-uh….._you_, angel. It was always you" and I leaned up and kissed her again, sighing in bliss as she kissed me back, pressing her soft body into mine and melding our curves together perfectly.

I pulled my mouth away from hers and started to kiss and nip at her jaw, moving down to her neck and basking in the small mews of pleasure coming from her; as I kissed her neck, she started running her hands along my sides and hips, back and forth, and I arched up into her touch.

I said quietly, "Ami…….please…." and she said huskily, "Please what, my love?" as she started running her hands over my stomach softly, arousing me even further. I said, "You know what….." and she whispered, "I want to hear you say it, Gin" and I whimpered and said softly, "Please……….please touch me."

She grinned and reached down, running her hand up the inside of my thigh teasingly until she got the fabric of my panties. Hooking her thumb into them, she pulled them down my legs and I kicked them off, making her chuckle. She then ran her hand up my thigh again, drawing small circles at the spot just before my pussy and making me moan and say, "Ami, please…….stop teasing me….." and she smiled and said, "As you wish, my love."

She took her finger and ran it along my slit teasingly, slowly, up and down, getting me wetter and wetter by the second; she just smiled and said, "My, my, Ginny…….you're getting so wet……" and I moaned loudly. She then coated her fingers in my juices and, before I had time to react, she stuck the first three fingers of her left hand into me, making me yelp in surprise and pleasure and arch off the bed. I cried out, "Jamie! Oh, Gods……" and she started moving her fingers in and out of me at a fast pace.

I was squirming and writhing, moaning and panting in pleasure as I felt my orgasm approaching, and Jamie came up and kissed me, pushing her tongue into my mouth and wrestling mine. I clutched at her shirt desperately as the beginnings of my orgasm washed over me, and I wrenched my mouth away from hers and cried out as my body arched and trembled from her fingers working their magic.

I finally collapsed and took a minute to catch my breath, and my angel stared down at me lovingly, watching me come down from my high. I smiled up at her and said coyly, "Well, you certainly are skilled with your fingers, aren't you, angel?" and she waggled her eyebrows suggestively, making us both laugh. I then said, "I believe it's time for me to return the favor" and I rolled over so I was on top of her and I buried my face in her neck and growled softly, making her squeal and grab the back of my neck.

I then unbuttoned her shirt, licking and kissing every bit of flesh that I exposed, and she kept her eyes locked on me the whole time, gasping every so often as I hit a sensitive spot. When I undid the last button, I removed the shirt, revealing a sexy baby blue, lacy bra, and I bit my lip as I got aroused again just from looking at her. She truly was beautiful, and I was so extremely lucky.

As my eyes swept over her, I murmured, "So lovely……" and she blushed and smiled at me. She then sat up slightly and I reached under her, unhooked her bra, removed it and dropped it off the side of the bed. She had the most beautiful pair of breasts I had ever seen; they were perfect……round, perky and a little bigger than a handful. I moaned slightly and reached down, cupping her breasts in both of my hands and kneading them gently, making her eyelids flutter closed as she moaned and arched into my hands.

I leaned down and took her left nipple into my mouth, licking and sucking on it tenderly and making her cry out softly and moan out, "Gin……Gods, Ginny…….so good". I smiled and gave the other nipple the same attention, making her coo and gasp in pleasure, and I kissed a path down her abdomen and over her stomach, smiling at her soft giggle when I placed a kiss on her belly button.

I ran my hands up her thighs and under her skirt, stopping and looking up at her slyly when I got to her underwear, saying, "A thong, angel? You naughty little minx" and she winked at me coyly. I pulled the thong off of her and threw it somewhere, then I moved my body down so my face was level with her skirt, and, using some wandless magic, I muttered a spell and watched her shocked face as her wrists were suddenly tied to the bedposts. She said, "Oooh, bondage! Kinky…….I like it" and I leered at her, then lifted her skirt and ducked my head under it, finally laying eyes on her pussy. My God, it was just as beautiful as the rest of her was, and it was glistening from her juices. I leaned in and breathed in her scent, my mouth watering at how delectable she smelled, and I dove in, eating her out.

She immediately bucked her hips into my mouth and cried out loudly, saying, "Oh, God! Ginny……yes! Oh, like that…….Yes, right there……Shit! Oooh, that feels so damn good………please, don't stop! Yes….Oh, eat me…….Oh, that's it, baby….Oh, yeah! Please….right there, right there…..OH!!" Of course, I lived to fulfill her every wish, so I started licking and sucking on her clit, gently tickling it with my tongue and making her squeal and grind her hips into my face, moaning and panting erotically as I brought her closer to her climax.

As I stuck my tongue inside of her delicious cunt and started sucking on her roughly, she let out a guttural groan and arched her hips off the bed, and I had to grab them and hold them down so I could continue pleasuring her. She started muttering obscenities between every gasp and moan, and her muscular thighs started trembling as she got closer and closer to her peak; knowing what I had to do to bring my angel over the edge, I smiled and wiggled my tongue around inside of her, making her squeal delightedly and try to buck her hips off the bed, but as I was holding her down, she just had to settle for squealing loudly over and over like a little girl that had just gotten a pony for her birthday.

In between her squeals, she said, "Oh, my, god! Please…..Ginny, yes! Keep doing that, love……don't stop! Don't fucking stop, please! Feels so fucking good….." and I kept on licking the inside of her dripping, beautiful pussy until finally, with a screech and a cry of "Oh Gods, Gin, I love you!" Jamie's back arched up off the bed and she came violently, clenching around my tongue and moaning loudly as her body was wracked with spasms of pleasure.

I pulled my head from under her skirt and looked at her; in that moment, I swear, she had never looked sexier, with her hair mussed from tossing her head back and forth, her wrists secured to the bedposts, her perfect breasts heaving as she caught her breath and her whole body flushed. She opened her eyes and looked down at me, saying sexily, "Get your pretty ass up here and untie my hands so I can ravage you" and I felt a gush of wetness flood out of me and run down my thighs at the sound of pure sex in her voice.

I crawled up her body slowly, pausing to bite at her hardened nipples playfully and smiling when she flinched and gasped, then I muttered the countercharm and her wrists were free, if not a little red from struggling against the ropes. As soon as her wrists were free, she grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled my head down, crushing my lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Her hands immediately entwined themselves in my hair, grabbing at it as we kissed; then she took her hands out of my hair and removed my top and bra, and she started groping my chest, making me whimper and push my body into hers.

Suddenly, she pulled away from me and said, "I have an idea, love. Get up for a minute" and I moved off of her, watching to see what she had planned. She scooted down on the bed a bit, and then she looked at me and said, "Now, come here" and she gave me the sauciest look and licked her lips, and I understood what she wanted me to do. I grinned sexily and maneuvered myself so I was hovering over her, my pussy inches from her face, and she said softly, "Now hold on, Red. I'm gonna take you on a ride"; I grabbed onto the headboard, already breathing heavily from arousal, and I lowered myself down to her face.

As soon as my pussy touched her lips, her tongue snaked out and tasted me, making me gasp and twitch slightly. She then mumbled, "Mmmm……." And the vibrations shot right through my clit, making me moan out, "Oh, shit" and rock my hips slightly.

She started eating me out furiously, licking and sucking everywhere and making me pant, moan, gasp and grab the headboard tighter. I had never dreamed that being eaten out could feel so good; now I see why Jamie reacted the way she did. It was bloody fantastic! Every swipe of her tongue sent shockwaves through my body and had me pushing my hips into her face, damn near smothering her, but I had a feeling that she wouldn't mind dying that way.

She started sucking and licking my clit, and I whimpered loudly and rocked my hips, saying, "Oh, yeah…….Gods, that feels so good. Oh, shit…….love you, angel……like that….oh yeah, like that……..more, please….don't stop. Yeah…oh, yeah…I'm so close…….please." I kept pushing my hips into her face, my moans getting steadily louder as I got closer to my climax, and then, she wrapped her arms around my thighs to hold me still and she started drawing the alphabet on me with the tip of her tongue, making me squeal in pleasure and say, "Oh, Gods….that's it, angel. That's it….yes….oh, fuck, yes!"

I kept grinding my hips into her face as she kept drawing the alphabet over and over, and I felt my thighs start to cramp as my orgasm got closer; feeling that I was close, Jamie began alternating between drawing the alphabet and suckling my clit, and as she swiftly stuck her tongue inside of me and started sucking, that sent me over the edge and I saw stars as I cried out her name and climaxed hard; I clenched my thighs around her head and pushed my hips down onto her face, riding out my orgasm as my body convulsed and shook.

I finally collapsed, clutching onto the headboard and trying to catch my breath, and once I had composed myself I moved off of Jamie and laid down next to her, wrapping myself around her and nuzzling her neck with my nose. I sighed and said, "I love you so much, angel" and she turned her head to look into my eyes, and she stroked my hair and said, "I love you too, Red" and I grinned and kissed her softly. We spent the rest of our time exploring each other's bodies and cuddling, and once dinner time rolled around we cleaned ourselves off, got dressed and went down to the Great Hall, holding hands the whole way there. We weren't sure how people would react to us being an item, but whatever the outcome was, we were prepared to face it, as long as we were together.


End file.
